Little Red Riding Hood
by Prrowcat
Summary: The new girl at school is something different. What happens when Danny finds that beneath the red hood is the big bad wolf? Or that the wolf is only dangerous from being misunderstood? OCXDF fluff. Oneshot. Not smut. read and review :


A/N

Hey all, I thought I'd take a crack at writing some Danny Phantom Fics. Just to take a break from Harry Potter. I hope you like this small piece of fluff. Reviews would be lovely but no flames please

Disclaimer: I don't own, yadda yadda, you get it.

* * *

Danny Fenton sat, bored as ever in science class, trying desperately not to accidentally become intangible and fall through the floor. Mr. Lancer was prancing up the front, getting increasingly agitated by the lack of class enthusiasm, something that any other person would have adjusted to. The runner burst into the room, puffing and out of breath, flinging a note a Mr. Lancer before collapsing and dragging himself from the room. A breath of foggy air twisted from Danny's lips, a sure sign of a nearby ghost, As Mr Lancer read the announcement in a drone. Danny turned to look at Sam and Tucker, trying to give a warning. Tucker was fast asleep, face-planted on the desk, his drool the only thing marking his once-white paper. Sam was furiously scribbling in her book, a clear message of teen angst being transformed into a drawing of something, no doubt, grisly and not for childrens eyes. Giving up on his warning, Danny turned back to the front, ears alert for the inevitable sound of running feet and screaming. Which never came.

A soft knock on the door had Danny glancing up, still half-expecting a floating blob of radioactive green to materialise through the door. Instead the door opened on a girl. Her long hair was pure white, matching her pale skin. She was wearing black with heavily eyelined green eyes, the only colour the bright red cape with a hood. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, before asserting a smile that was only half friendly.

"Ah, you must Li...Ley..Lie... uh, miss Fao...fao...The new girl" stuttered Mr. Lancer as he tried to read the slip passed from the runner, making Danny realise the announcement he had missed.

"Its pronounced Ly-al, Fell-in" the new girl said. "L-Y-A-L-L F-A-O-L-I-N", her smirk making it clear that she let him struggle on purpose even through the heavy Australian accent.

"Right, go sit over there," stated Mr. Lancer crossly before starting to mumble to himself about the pains of teaching. Lyall made her way across the classroom, Brushing close to Danny, his breath began to frost again, as she paused staring at him before closing in on her seat, the moment so tiny Danny wasn't even sure it had happened.

* * *

"I'm telling you Sam, something is weird about her," Argued Danny, as they walked to lunch, aware that his bestfriend didn't believe him.

"So you say Danny, but she seems perfectly normal to me," said Sam as she crunched into her organically grown herbicide and pesticide free apple.

"But I'm telling you, She paused at my desk just as my breath misted and you know that means a ghost is near," continued Danny, starting to get exasperated. "I'm just saying it can't exactly be a coincidence can it?"

"Stop worrying Danny, it was probably just the box ghost" Complained Tucker, who had already lost interest in th cnversation and was busy eyeing-off the girls in the corridor.

"Fine, don't believe me then," muttered Danny, mostly to himself then commenting more loudly, "I'm gonna go intangible, see whether it really was the box ghost, can you guys cover for me?"

"sure" came the bored reply as Danny disappeared.

Floating to the ceiling, Danny surveyed the corridors, highly aware that his ghost sense hadn't disappeared. There had to be a ghost here somewhere. His breath misted again as he reached the principals office. Sucking in his breathin trepidation he phased through the door.

* * *

LYALL POV

Lyall sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair, bored out of her mind. The musty scent of the room sat heavy in her keen nose, only slightly overpowered by the stench of perspiration emanating from the man sitting behind the desk, whilst he discussed the exchange program she had rigged in order to get a place here. She gritted her teeth, making her smile turn into something more akin to a grimace. She took another breath in and tasted something different in the air, causing her to stiffen. It took all her self control not to turn around. The familiar smell wafted around the room, as her brain sorted it to the memory that fit. The boy in class. The one who smelled different than the rest. She cocked her head, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. The ceiling, behind her, just to the right.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" came the voice of the principal, startling her from her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," she stated, whilst realising that the position of the smell had changed. Closer to the floor now, right next to the man who insisted that she stay and make sure everything was in order. Her keen eyes saw more than any human yet she could see nothing in that seemingly empty space. But she trusted her nose, it never lied and it was telling her that someone was there. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the empty spot before turning to the principal, "everything is in order, and I really must be going," standing, she felt the satisfaction of the smell leaving. She had won that battle.

* * *

Danny POV

Danny flew out of the room, in shock. She had known exactly where he was. The image of her intense green eyes glaring at him had left him with chills. She could see him. When he was intangible. Not even other ghosts could do that. He raced through the corridors, searching for Sam and Tucker, wanting to tell him his findings. Finally finding them he floated down and started babbling,

"Sam she could SEE me, I mean actually SEE me..."

"Danny, I CAN'T see you," interrupted Sam urgently, "so you better make it so I CAN see you so it doesn't look like I'M TALKING TO AIR!" she practically screamed at him, drawing the attention of the other kids in the hall. Danny phased into the classroom and walked out fully visible, his shock momentarily postponed by Sam's yelling. His mind did however come back to the pending matter of the new girls ability to see him.

"Sam, you can't see me when I am invisible right?" said Danny, trying to figure out what had happened in the office.

"No Danny, that's why it is called invisible, because you can't see it," stated Sam sarcastically, "why?"

"Well the new girl can, she new exactly where I was from across the room and stared straight at me," stated Danny out of breath. Sam gave him a disbelieving stare before saying,

"Did you ever think she might have just gotten lucky?"

"No Sam, because when I moved she did it again. No one is that lucky," countered Danny, his frustration rising again. "look, you don't have to believe me, but I am going to be keeping an eye on her."

"Fine, you go stalk her, feed your little obsession," spat Sam angrily, losing her temper, before stomping off dragging Tucker in tow.

"Fine, I will," mumbled Danny determinately to himself.

* * *

Danny flew through the streets intangible, scouting the ground. It was a quiet night ghost-wise. A flash of white in the park caught his eye. Desperate for this night to not be a complete waste, Danny flew down closer to try and get a better look. The white weaved throught the trees as his ghost sense alerted him to a ghostly presence. Cautiously he ventured closer. The white appeared again, holding still just long enough for him to see the image of a wolf glaring with bright green eyes before disappearing. Danny surged forward, becoming intangible so as to avoid trees. He was easily keeping up with the wolf, but everytime he surged forward it kept just far enough ahead that it was out of range. They continued like this until a clearing appeared with a house in the center. Danny hit the clearing just as the white tail-tip slipped inside the front door.

Danny flew forward, phasing through the door into the house. Squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness, He floated through the entrance as a heavy weight crashed into him, catching him too quickly for him to remember to become intangible. They crashed to the floor as the darkness cloed in on Danny.

* * *

LYALL POV

Lyall quickly tied the ghost-proof ropes around the boy lying on her floor. She had hit him hard, hard enough to put a healthy human out for about an hour. She was unsure however how long it would knock a ghost out, or if ghosts could be knocked unconscious at all. Better safe than sorry, as she fixed the last bindings. Seeing his pitiful shae huddled on the floor she picked him up easily, moving him to the next room and onto the sofa. Seeing his vulnerable form there, completely defenseless, made her pause, wondering if she had done the right thing. Brushing his hair out of his face, she breathed deeply, inhaling his enticing scent. She grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen, not bothering with any lights, using her night vision to its full potential before returning to the room. Uncertain of what might happen when the boy reagained conscious, she morphed back into her wolf form, curling up lazily to wait.

Sounds of movement alerted Lyall from her doze. He ws waking. Uncurling, she stood, stretching her lean muscles. His eyes were open, staring widely at her, the stench of his fear drowning out his usual musky scent, making Lyall think that letting him wake up to the sight of a wolf wasn't one of her brightest idea. Sighing she morphed back, the movement accompanied by a fresh wave of fear from the boy as he discovered the bonds keeping him in place.

An awkward silence descended, as Lyall tried to find a converssation opener that wouldn't create a further wave of fear, the last thing she wanted to smell was urine, and the boy started to struggle in vain with his bonds. Sighing, she sat on the couch next to him, stating matter-of-fact "Don't bother struggling with the bonds, they're ghost-proof, and I tied the knots myself."

"What do you want?" asked the boy, with only the smallest hint of fear leaking into his voice, making her smile. He was terrified, but hiding it as well as any human could.

"To stop you," she said, sighing. This wasn't how she expected this encounter to go. In her mind she had imagined him righteous and defiant, declaring how he would uncover her identity to the world. Being a werewolf wasn't a great way to gain community respect.

"Stop me doing what? Following you around?" he asked. The stench of fear was fading fast, remaining only a whisper in the air.

"Exposing me," she said, not trusting herself to blurb out what she was thinking. It was becoming clear that he had no idea what was going on.

"So you decided that you would lead me to an empty house, tie me up and keep me hostage?" said the boy, adding a new scent to the air. The scent of anger. Lyall narrowed her eyes. It was one thing for him to not understand, but how dare he be angry with her. She stood up roughly, growling. He shut up fast, suddenly aware of how dangerous she was.

"Don't you judge me," she spat rounding on him, hands on her hips. "I did what I had to to protect myself." Seeing the cynical disbelief in his eyes she continued angrily, "what do you think would happen if someone found out about me, or told someone? How many people know about your little secret? You think it is any different for me? Ever since my parents found out..." she trailed off, suddenly unable to look at him. Turning around she lashed out, punching the wall. Pain lanced through her hand as it went through plaster. She ripped her now-bleeding hand out, confident that no lasting damage could have possibly done, her bones were too strong for that. Breathing heavily, she ran her fingers through her hair, unaware of the red streaks left. This was all a stupid idea. She could almost feel his pity-filled eyes boring holes into the back of her neck. She hated pity.

"I understand." The words floated across the room, stunning her, making her whip around, eyes wide. "My parents are both ghost hunters, if I ever told them... well lets say it wouldn't be good." His blue eyes stared at her in understanding. She found herself unable to look away, as a tear rolled down her cheek, leaving a streak of eyeliner marking its path. She walked back towards him, reaching to untie his bonds.

"I'm so so sorry," she mumbled, her fingers suddenly clumsy at the knots at his wrists.

"I forgive you."

Once again his words startled her, causing her to look up. Her eyes locked onto his, now a glowing green like hers as the smell of lust wafted over her, undetected before by the distraction of her rage. The eye contact caused him to blush, the pink spreading across his cheeks. She moved in closer, her fingers losening the final knot before their lips touched.

His lips were soft on hers, warm and inviting. Her fingers moved across his back, feeling the muscles underneath the soft cotton of his white T-shirt. One of his hands tangelled in her hair, pulling her closer as the other circled her waist, exploring her body.

Abruptly she pulled back, startled by her forwardness. After spurning every advance since she was turned, her mind was reeling. Breathing heavily she put her head in her hands, aware that the skin on her hand had healed already, leaving only a slight bruise and the stain of blood. His hand on her back, a clear sign of him trying to comfort her, his kidnapper, made her break down. Tears coursed down her face. She couldn't do this. He reminded her so much of the guy who did this to her. The man she thought she loved. When he had bitten her, betrayed her trust by turning her into a monster, she had found out how much he had hidden from her. Glancing up at this obviously worried boy, she realised how wrong she was. He had stayed when he could have escaped. Stayed with her.

Turning to him, she murmered, "sorry, bad breakup, its really..."

"It's ok, I understand' he interrupted, motioning to leave, "you don't have to explain," he finished, giving her a sad small smile, the rejection plain on his face. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him back down, a smile appearing on her lips,

"Good," she stated before kissing his lips hungrily. He responded eagerly, his tongue gaining entrance to her mouth, kissing her with the naked innocence of the inexperienced. They continued kissing in earnest before Danny pulled away, a sheepish look entering his eyes.

"I have to get home," he stated apologetically, the look in his eyes betraying how much he wanted to stay exactly where he was. Reaching up to kiss him quickly again, Lyall smirked,

"that's ok, I guess I'll see you at school."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it ^.^

read and review please


End file.
